Under a Bring-Your-Own-Device (BYOD) policy, businesses provide email and other information to employee-owned mobile devices or computers. Without a BYOD policy, some businesses required employees to carry two cell phones—one for business use and one for personal use. A BYOD policy, however, allows employees to user their own cell phone, tablet computer, personal computer, etc., for both personal and business use. Businesses can also benefit from a BYOD policy. For example, a BYOD policy may reduce operating expenses because the devices and associated data plans are owned and paid for by the employee.